As Coisas Ampliadas
by Hannon Moon
Summary: As coisas pequenas, são, por mim, ampliadas e ganham um imenso e especial significado em meu coração. Yaoi, KakaIru, fluffy, oneshote.


**Fanfic:** As Coisas Ampliadas, Por Hatake Iruka

**Casal:** KakashixIruka

**Classificação:** yaoi, onheshote, fluffy, Iruka´s POV.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Não possuo qualquer direito sobre a obra "Naruto", nem sobre os produtos dela licenciados (se possuísse, a essa altura estava rica). Não escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos (se escrevesse, morreria na pobreza).

_Nota:_ Fic de Dia dos Namorados

_Essa fanfic é dedica__da, com carinho, ao povo do flood (vocês sabem que são vocês)._

-.-.-.

**As Coisas Ampliadas**

**Por Hatake Iruka**

-.-.-.

Muito daquilo que me era ou ainda seria importante, eu perdi cedo demais. Coisas que deixaram de brilhar em meu caminho.

Talvez por isso, passei a valorizar os singelos pormenores da vida. As coisas pequenas, para mim, são ampliadas e ganham um grande e especial significado em meu peito.

-.-.-.

_Um Toque_

Sento-me no sofá, pensando em todas as provas que tenho para corrigir. São muitas e estou cansado, mas não é isso o que me preocupa. Meus alunos em breve estarão se formando e, cada vez mais passa o tempo, menos me agrada a idéia de vê-los lutar. As coisas já foram muito violentas por aqui e as memórias que tenho são amargas. Começo a me perguntar se devo continuar lecionando para eles, empurrando-os para a dura vida que teriam de levar.

Meus nervos se tencionam. Eu realmente ando muito nervoso.

Sinto uma mão pousar em meu joelho. Olhos para o lado e lá está ele, sorrindo-me com a mesma expressão calma de sempre. Meu coração se alarga, seu toque é quente e é tudo de que preciso para me tranqüilizar. Não é um simples contato de sua pele contra a minha. É muito mais.

Olho em seus olhos e sorrio, ele me corresponde. Sinto-me em paz.

-.-.-.

_A Lua_

A lua resplandecia, rainha da noite, e eu contemplava seu brilho pálido, abraçando minhas próprias pernas. Algumas noites são assim, cândidas. É sempre bom poder compartilhar desse sentimento, meu coração pulsa brando como ela.

Ele ergue sua mão, apontando alguma coisa no imenso e contemplativo céu. Sigo seu indicador com o olhar enquanto penso... Nós estávamos conversando, dividindo o mesmo luar. Apenas por isso, e exatamente por isso, esse momento faz meu peito se aquecer.

A brisa noturna desliza silenciosa por meu rosto e eu o deito em seu ombro. É um momento bom.

-.-.-.

_A Chegada_

Minha mão gira a maçaneta, pressentindo o próximo instante. Abro a porta e ele, parado à minha frente, diz "olá". Não seguro mais a saudade e meus braços se estendem para abraça-lo, mas contenho o movimento, nvergonhado.

Ele inclina a cabeça, a me fitar, e por fim fecha os olhos e sorri. Vejo, quase sem o perceber, seu corpo avançar delicadamente rumo ao meu. Seu corpo se junta ao meu e eu, deixando a passividade, envolvo-o apertadamente entre meus braços. Os seus, por sua vez, circundam-me gentis.

Ele, enfim, está de volta. A ausência não fora longa, mas a alegria de recebe-lo se esparrama em mim e em cada canto meu. Suas mãos afagam meu cabelo; te-lo aqui me traz felicidade.

-.-.-.

A Ajuda

Espremo os olhos à procura da fôrma, guardada no armário, minhas mãos parecem não dar conta de pegá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, desligar o forno. Decido-me por desligá-lo primeiro e, quando me viro em direção ao armário, deparo-me com ele a pôr a fôrma sobre a mesa.

Eu sorrio em agradecimento pela ajuda, mas ele ainda me espera despejar a massa para levá-la, por mim, ao forno que eu aqueço.

Observo, com carinho, suas mãos baterem contra as laterais de suas coxas. Não tenho palavras para agradecê-lo, aquelas mãos nunca saberiam o quanto elas tinham me enternecido. Mesmo assim, tento-me expressar tocando-lhe os lábios com os meus.

Ele, suavemente, deita os seus nos meus. E eu me sinto amado.

-.-.-.

Porque eu o amo, as pequenas coisas são ampliadas em meu coração e me fazem amá-lo cada vez mais.

-.-.-.

_Owari_

-.-.-.

**Notas:** Explicando as cenas (pra quem não entendeu lhufas nn')

**1-**_Toque_: quando precisamos de alguém para nos acalmar.

**2-**_Lua_: passar momentos agradáveis ao lado de alguém querido.

**3-**_Chegada_: quando há a volta de alguém necessário a nossa vida.

**4-**_Ajuda_: poder contar com a alguém mesmo nos momentos mais simples.

**N/A**: Oe! Bem, a fic é curta e melosa, mas seu significado está nas entrelinhas (e num spoiler do passado do Irukete xD), espero que dê para o entender. nn

E povo do flood do meu coração, desculpem o atraso, mas aí está. Espero que curtam.

Reviews?

Até a próxima,

_Mellow Candie_.


End file.
